HNKNA: Nothing Left to Lose
by ItsMyCircusNow
Summary: Being told stories of Wonderland by her mother, Alisa Liddell awaits years for a White Rabbit to lead her to a better life. After countless years of waiting, her mother passes away and she runs off to join the Circus to begin new, falling in love. She keeps seeing a rabbit she has lost faith in. After losing her love, she chases the rabbit saying "I Have Nothing Left To Lose!"
1. Chapter 1: Just a Fairytale

**Circus-chan here~!**

**I really have been wanting to write my own OC x Roleholder story for Heart/Clover/Joker/Dia no kuni no alice. I finally got around to it and so here's what it is. Please let me know what you guys think. I have been planning this over in my head and writing it down for a while.**

**I own none of the characters except my OC~! Enjoy~!**

* * *

**JNKNA: Nothing Left To Lose**

**Chapter 1: Just a Fairytale**

* * *

**Alice P.O.V**

_A few years before leaving wonderland... all the roleholders met together to go over a special meeting Alice called them together for._

All the Roleholders and I were meeting in the Clock tower for a meeting I called them together for. I pulled my vial out of my pocket looking at it hoping we could figure something out.

I looked around at everyone as I could tell there faces knew what I was going to say. I'm leaving wonderland. I bit my lip trying to keep calm.

"H-Hello everyone. I asked Nightmare to call you all here as I have something important to say and you guys probably know what i'm going to say..." I looked into their eyes yet again as some looked down with sadness. "You are all amazing people and i'm sure someday you will find someone who will love you but...I can't love you guys like that. I'm sorry. I-I have decided to go back home and live out my life. Sure it will be hard but I want to live out my life like my dear sister and mother would want me to so I will be taking over my father's business." I looked around as everyone looked at me with sadness in their eyes. They didn't want me to leave but i'll be giving them something in return if we can hopefully come to a compromise.

"Alice has a compromise. She will give us something in return..." Nightmare said to them to hopefully keep their interest. It was good he could read my mind at times.

"I was planning to go back home and run my father's business. Eventually i'm going to fall in love and marry someone in my world. I want to have a daughter, a beautiful baby girl. I was hoping you guys would watch over her in the other world until she reaches the right age or I pass away to come to Wonderland. Can you please do that for me? I can trust you guys with my daughter. I will tell her stories about you all and will come to eventually love you all. This is what I can give you in return since I can't return your love."

Everyone started chatting and looking at each other about the compromise. Once everyone finished talking Nightmare looked up at me with a smile and said "Alright. Everyone is on board. We will let you keep your memories of wonderland so you can tell your daughter. When she comes of age, Peter will go and get her."

I smiled at them while crying happy tears as I pulled out my vial again pulling the top off of it. "Thank you everyone. I'll see you in a few years with my daughter!" I drank all the potion in my vial and went home.

**Alisa P.O.V**

_A year or two later..._

"Alisa come sit down here!" My mother patted the seat that was next to her out in the garden. I was only 4 at the time while my mother was in her late twenties. Daddy passed away when I was three. Mum wanted to tell me a story. I ran over to my mother and sat down like she told me to. My big brown eyes looked up at her with interest to what she was going to say.

"I have a wonderful story to tell you about an adventure I had." I always liked listening to the story's mum told me. I always got so involved in them I even started having daydreams about them. "This is a story about my adventure in a place called Wonderland." She started to brightly smile. My eyes started to sparkle with interest.

"How I got to this mad world was by chasing a white rabbit called Peter White." She started to chuckle as she was going over the memory. "I then fell into Wonderland and met some pretty interesting inhabitants of the place. In the amusement park there was a Cheshire Cat named Boris Airay, he was a good friend of mine. Then there was Gowland who played..." Her face crunched up in disgust as she continued "Interesting music. Just don't call him by his first name. Then there is Pierce Villers who is the dormouse and is bullied by Boris."

I pointed as to scold someone saying "Bad Kitty!" As my mom laughed and continued telling me about all the other roleholders and the rules of Wonderland. My eyes sparkled in amazement as she told on.

Then what got to me the most was when she told me about the deal she made with the roleholders. "Since I couldn't return everyone's love, I decided to make a compromise with them. If they were to watch over you as you grew, When you came to the right age or If I passed away Peter would come get you and take you to Wonderland." My eyes sparkled even more as I gave off an "Ohhhh."

"So everyone that is in Wonderland would be my prince's in other worlds that save me, the princess and carry her away into happily ever after like Cinderella?" I asked as she laughed and nodded. "Yes in a way." She replied.

I got up off my cushion and danced around happily. "Everyone in Wonderland sounds amazing. I can't wait to meet them!" I continued dancing as my mother was laughing at me happily.

Over the years all my drawings became of the people in wonderland I was awaiting to see. That's all I would talk about "The People in Wonderland." I didn't make many friends because of that but I managed to get along pretty well, imagining seeing all the people in Wonderland watching over me.

Mum dressed me up in cute little lolita dress that I adored. I then grabbed a pair of rabbit ears and hoped around acting like Peter. She would deadpan at me doing that but then laughed it off.

Mum and I always did things together. I would ask her more questions about Wonderland and if she was going to come with me when they came. She smiled brightly and said "I'm not sure sweety." Everytime I asked her she would reply with the same thing, but everytime she replied it started to sound less and less hopefully in her voice. But I kept dreaming and even drew a picture of all of us together. I even added Daddy into it.

* * *

_Years latter..._

I am 16 now and have been waiting for Peter to come and get me. I should be of age by now.

I was standing outside the door to the house my mum and I live in. I was wearing my Lolita style dress with my mary janes as I always seemed to like this style. Mum got me into it and I wore it because of her.

I was out picking apple's from our garden, while also looking for Peter, when no sign of him came up I decided to head back inside. I was standing outside the door holding the basket full of apples and taking in their sweet scent. _"Mother's going to love these." _I thought as I put my hand on the door knob and walked in. When I got in the house was silent. It was rather curious since mum was home. I set the basket on the table and walked around calling out for her. "Mum?" No reply. "Mother?" No reply again. I walked past the picture I drew when I was little of mother, father, me and all the roleholders of wonderland together happily smiling as I looked around frantic for mum. I then walked into the living room patio to see my mother's body lying on the floor limp with a tea cup spilt.

"Mommy!" I ran up to her pulling her into my arms. Tears started to fall from my face as I listened frantically for her heartbeat. There was none.

I watched as the morgue people carried her away. I walked into the backyard looking around for Peter as the tears fell silently from my eyes. "P-Peter..." I was trying to hold my sobbing back. "Please come out now. M-Mum..." I bit my lip "Mothers gone and i'm all alone. Please...Take me away now." I sat there in the backyard all night waiting for a white rabbit or a man with bunny ears to come out and take me to wonderland. But just like with mother,There was no reply.

The next day the sun came up as I woke up in the backyard. My eyes swollen and red from crying. I looked around one last time for a sign but there was none. I walked into the house and up the stairs to my room. Walking past all the pictures of Wonderland, Mother, Daddy and myself I drew as dreams that would come true someday. I pulled out a bag put a couple of my clothes and things I would need in it along with a picture of mother and father. I didn't even bother to take my things about Wonderland with me. I walked down the stairs dressed in a black dress as I held my suitcase in my hand and walked out the door. Once again, not even bothering to take anything about Wonderland with me.

Today was the day of mother's funeral as I walked to the graveyard. She was buried next to her sister and my aunty, Lorina who I heard so much about as well. It was determined that mother died from the same disease as Aunty did, but she didn't tell me because she didn't want to worry me. It started to rain as the funeral went on. It was a small one with a couple of mother's friends. I was the second to last one there as they put her in the ground to rest in peace. The couple that was just leaving pointed out a white rabbit peaking over a gravestone. I slowly moved my lifeless eyes up to look at the said rabbit and turned around ignoring it. I walked away carrying my suitcase with me. I couldn't return to the house now, the house covered with dreams that were to never come true.

As I walked around, I found a flyer to a circus asking for help wanted. I heard rustling behind me and heard a little kid say "Mommy! It's a bunny!" I didn't even turn around to look at it as I grabbed the flyer and kept moving forward.

I joined the circus as I told the ringmaster my story, once again not bothering to mention anything about wonderland and he took me in. I have been living there for a months now and made some friends who are clowns. At first I had a hard time smiling and even refused to but the ringmaster has helped get me back on my feet slowly. He has helped me so much I think I have begun to fall for him.

My friends laughed over my helpless crush on the ringmaster as we talked. Every time my friends and I were out they would always point out a white rabbit peaking around the corner. I didn't even bother to take notice to it as all my hope for that was gone when I was in the backyard that one time. A young girl who just lost her mother, spent her time in the backyard all night waiting for someone who was suppose to take her away to a happily ever after but never did. That wonderland dream was crushed that day. I don't care if it was a compromise my mother and them made, I was done sitting around and waiting for someone to come save me.

Life was going great with my friends and being in the circus. Or so I thought.

I was walking back from grocery shopping when there was a loud commotion going on in the ringmaster's tent. I ran over there only to see the ringmaster's limp body on the ground and people calling for an ambulance. I dropped the bags in horror as it was a repeat of what happened with mother but instead this time it was with the man I fell in love with. I ran over to him holding his limp body on my lap as I looked into his eyes. He didn't look like he had much life in him. I caressed his cheek as he looked into my brown eyes trying to tell me something. "Alisa, you have become a wonderful young lady. Your mother would be proud. I'm sorry that i'm leaving you as well but please... please be happy...smile..." He began to close his eyes slowly.

I grabbed his hand and placed it on my cheek crying. "Ringmaster...There's something I've been meaning to tell you. Please! Keep your eyes open so I can tell you! Ringmaster...I love..." His arm that I was holding fell limp as his eyes closed and his arm fell to the ground. Everyone started screaming for that ambulance as my friends came over and took me away from the scene into the forest. I was stuck in a state of shock as my friends were trying to get my attention.

"Alisa! Alisa!" I then snapped out of it as they were comforting me. "Alisa it will be alright just-" All of a sudden they went silent. I looked up at them to see them looking directly behind me into the forest. "Hey! Isn't that the white rabbit we keep seeing everywhere?" I suddenly gasped as my eyes became wide. I slowly turned around behind me to look at the rabbit I was avoiding for a long time.

I then looked back to see the morgue people take away my beloved Ringmaster. I kept looking back in forth between that and the rabbit as my friends chatted on. I then stopped and kept my eyes on the white rabbit. I gulped and stood up looking into it's eyes deeply trying to convey a message with it. A voice then appeared in my head.

"_Hey, did you know? Every game has it's rules. And those rules are cemented from the very beginning._

_But you already knew this, right?" _

I looked intentally into the rabbits eyes debating if I should do it or not. I sighed and started to run towards the rabbit. "Hey! Alisa! What are you doing chasing a rabbit?" My friends called out to me as I ignored them.

The rabbit started to run away as I was chasing it through the forest. I started to chuckle. "I'm putting my trust in you once again. Hopefully you don't break it." I continued to chase Peter. "I lost Daddy. I then lost Mother. I lost my home when I ran away from it. Now I just lost my beloved Ringmaster. I left all my things of Wonderland back home because it felt like a lost dream itself. That's all I have left if I were to go back." I then started to see a big rabbit hole in the clearing.

"I might as well follow you because..." I jumped into the rabbit hole as Peter suddenly turned into his human form. "I have nothing left to lose!" I then blacked out after that.

* * *

A/N: So...what do you guys think? I think it's pretty interesting myself. My own twist in it :D

Also I'll be putting a poll up soon on which character you guys would like Alisa to be a paring with. I'll be working on Chapter 2 on this soon~!

Now some info about Alisa:

**Name: Alisa Liddell**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Brown with some dirty blond highlights in it.**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Personality: Friendly, Stubborn, Short-tempered, determined, childish at times, Emotional at times**

**Likes: Apples (She gets it from Alice and her father), animals, daydreaming, practicing her circus training**

**Dislikes: Rudeness, bullying, womanizers**

Please Review and let me know what you think. I'm curious~! :D Thanks! See ya in Chapter 2.

Also please be sure to vote on the poll (On my profile) for which pairing you want Alisa with.


	2. Chapter 2: The Awaited World

**Circus-chan here~!**

**So I'm really in a writing mood right now since i'm on a role. XD**

**So here's Chapter 2 for you guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

**HNKNA: Nothing Left to Lose**

**Chapter 2: The Awaited World**

* * *

**Nightmare P.O.V**

_Before getting Alisa to chase him into the forest, Peter went to talk with Nightmare about Alisa ignoring his attempts to bring her to wonderland._

I watched as Alisa kept ignoring Peter's attempts to get her attention and bring her here. She even went as far as ignoring her friends who were trying to get her to look at the white rabbit that kept following them everywhere. She's a stubborn one just like her mother.

I chuckled as I heard Peter enter my dream realm with frustrating thoughts in his head. "She refuses to even look at me anymore. I don't know what to do to get her attention!" He cried.

I floated down to meet his eyes, "Don't worry. In due time she will follow you. Just give her time. She is hurt that we didn't answer her call for help but she wasn't truly ready to come here yet. Soon she will be."

Peter looked up at me as I predicted his thoughts and replied "We didn't answer her call because she wasn't of age yet. Alice did say if she passed way, which she did but she also said when she comes to reach the right age. It hurt to have to ignore her but like I said, Alisa wasn't ready yet."

Peter looked down as his ears dropped down as well. We both agreed that it hurt our clocks to stand by and watch Alisa scream out for our help while we had to ignore it.

"The day she's ready, is the day when she will willingly follow you because she has nothing left to lose."

* * *

**Peter P.O.V**

As we arrived in Wonderland, I held Alisa in my arms since she blacked out from falling. "_Just like Alice..." _I thought as I looked at her in my arms. _"She even looks a little like her. Not by much but close."_

I pulled out the vial that Nightmare told me to give to Alisa. I waited as Alisa awoke. Her big brown eyes blinked, taking in her surroundings. She then jolted up as I smiled happily at her.

"Alisa! You're awake!" I took her into a hug as she was still processing her surroundings. She wiggled under my hug as my exclaimed shocked "P-Peter! I-Is that you?"

I released her from the hug as she rubbed her eyes and slapped her cheeks. I laughed at what she was doing as I replied "Yes my dear~! It is I, Peter White!"

She looked down at the vial in my hands and looked up at me and kept repeating these motions. "Uh...is that the potion you forced my mom to drink? A-Are you going to do the same thing to me too?" Her eyes became wide as she got in a defensive stance.

I blinked a couple times then smiled "Huh? This?" I held up the vial. "Oh no. Not unless you want me to...or you don't drink it." I took the lid off as she flinched and stood up in that weird stance again.

"Stop right there bunny boy! I'm not letting you do what you did to my mother! So put the vial down on the ground and hop away without touching me!" I looked at her confused as I held the vial. My dear Alisa is quite funny indeed. "I will not hurt you my dear, for as you see I truly care. But I will do as you say, Just please drink this potion."

I put the potion standing up on the ground and take a few steps back as she walked over to it. She picked up the vial and examined it. "Hmm...Mum said it taste's disgusting...but it wouldn't hurt to give it a try" She slowly took a tiny sip as she gasped and coughed. "YUCK!" She exclaimed. "Mother was right." She was hesitating to drink the rest of it.

_"Sorry my dear but...This must be done." _I walked pulled out another brand new vial and opened it pouring the liquid into my mouth as I walked over to her and kissed her on the lips forcing her to swallow it just like I did to Alice. She refused to swallow it at first but when she wanted breath she finally swallowed it and pushed me away from the kiss gasping for air.

"You...YOU!" She gasped trying to get her breath back. "YOU TRICKED ME! YOU EVIL BUNNAH OF DOOM!" She suddenly did a flip and went flying towards me as her feet kicked me in the face sending me flying backwards.

I sat up clutching my cheek in pain. "_She even has the same temper as Alice..." _I thought as my cheek hurt in pain. I got up with hearts in my eyes as I looked at the mad Alisa.

"Sorry my dear but I must go away for now. If I don't return now the queen will lose her temper. I'll see you soon my love. Bye" I hoped off as I heard Alisa call to me from behind "Yeah, you better run bunny boy!"

* * *

**Julius P.O.V**

I heard a commotion outside as I ran into a girl who had a close resemblance to Alice. "_This must be Alice's daughter we have been waiting for." _I thought as I looked at her. She was mumbling something in anger before she knocked into me. Now she was looking up at me in shock then a bright smile filled her face. "You must be Julius Monrey right?"

I nodded as her eyes started to sparkle more. "I'm Alisa Liddell, Alice Liddell's daughter. Mum told me about you. You fix clocks and keep to yourself. You like your coffee just right and need to get more sleep before you tucker yourself out!"

I didn't know how to react to what she was saying as she looked up at me with sparkling eyes. She then grabbed my arm. "I'll make you coffee. Lead the way!" I sighed and pulled my arm back from her as I walked back inside with her following me.

Once inside I showed her where everything was and she got straight to making coffee. "_It feels like old times when Alice was here..." _I thought as I smelled her brewing coffee. After a couple of minutes she brought me a cup as I set the clock I was working on down and took a sip. She looked up at me with bright eyes awaiting my answer.

"23 points..." I said as I continued to sip. She looked at me a little crushed. "And I thought I would have gotten higher points." She started to pout as I looked at her blushing. Her pouting looked really cute. I realzied what I was doing and put the cup down getting back to work.

She pounded her fist into her hand as she stood up exclaiming. "Ah ha! I know what I forgot to add! It's the most important ingredient ever!"

I looked up at her quickly giving off a questioning look as I picked up my coffee mug sipping from it.

"Love! That's what I forgot to add!" My eyes grew wide as I spit out my coffee and my cheeks grew red. She looked at me shocked then ran over grabbing the cup from my hands. She started waving her hands in front of it keeping, focused eye contact on it. She then gave the cup back to me. "There! That should do the trick."

I put the cup down, deciding to give it a rest as I went back to working on the clocks. After a few peaceful minutes of silence, Alisa spoke up again.

"Julius, I was wondering...Can I stay here as well? Mum stayed her so could I please?" I looked up and sighed. "Yeah I suppose..."

"Yay!" She exclaimed as she jumped up and down dancing around.

* * *

**Nightmare P.O.V**

Little did Julius and Alisa know, I was watching everything that was going on with them as I chuckled over a blushing Julius spitting out his coffee.

She sure is a interesting foreigner and maybe even more so then her mother. A smirk appeared on my face awaiting to see what this new game brings. It was sure going to be a thrill ride.

"_I await to see you in your dreams, Alisa."_

* * *

A/N: Like I said, I'm on a role. I'm in a serious writing mood.~! Chapter 3 will have to wait. I'll try to up date it on Sunday.

Also guys, don't forget to vote for which roleholder you would like Alisa to be paired up with. It's on my profile~!

Thanks everyone~! Please be sure to review. I wanna know your thoughts. I'm no Nightmare XD


End file.
